


The Present that Colors the Past

by tvcrazed



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Vasquez knew each other in the past, Alex is a bit selfish, Dansquez, F/F, I'll think of better tags later (maybe), Kara's just trying to keep up, The Past, VasVers, Wedding, Wedding Planning, and Vasquez is a bit of a martyr, or maybe pre-relationship supercorp?, some sanvers, supercorp if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvcrazed/pseuds/tvcrazed
Summary: Alex started her wedding planning with two bridesmaids. Now, she's down to one. What happened?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Agent Vasquez, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13





	The Present that Colors the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, I've been holding onto this one for a long time because it wasn't done, but FlyingPigPoet has convinced me to stop being stupid and just post it already (in nicer words, of course).  
> Full disclosure: I fell off Supergirl right before the wedding stuff happened so this should be a fun ride.
> 
> So here's another Vasvers (Dansquez) story for you all.
> 
> ENJOY.

****

**The Break**

Susan Vasquez has never been so unsettled in her life. Well, one other time comes to mind. And in both cases, Alex Danvers is at the center. 

Vasquez gives her steering wheel a tight squeeze as she takes in a slow breath and then blows it out harshly. She pushes her car door open. 

She knows she’s late. And she hates it, but she had to prepare for this. She’s still not ready. 

She’s been off-kilter since learning about the proposal. And even moreso after Alex’s request. 

She should have said no. She knows this. But…Alex Danvers. 

Vasquez doesn’t let her eyes drift to the storefront’s windows. She focuses on just the door. She pulls it open and enters. She calls step one a success until her instincts kick in and she scans the unfamiliar area for exits and threats. 

Her vision is bombarded with bridal gowns. Tall mannequins dressed in beautiful dresses of different styles, colors, and detailing are positioned tastefully throughout the store’s front room. 

She shouldn’t be here.

“Hey, Susan. Over here,” she hears. 

She sees Kara waving her over to a seating section. A trifold mirror in front. 

“You’re late. Alex is getting changed,” Kara informs. Kara pours a glass of champagne. “This stuff is really good.” Kara holds the glass out to the agent. 

“Yeah, sorry, things at HQ went a little over,” Vasquez lies. “How’s Alex?” She sits next to Kara as she takes the flute. 

“She’s nervous. She’ll be glad you made it.”

“Of course. Wouldn’t miss it.” Vasquez smiles. Her smile dims a fraction when her eyes catch movement behind Kara’s shoulder. She hopes Kara didn’t catch it. 

Alex approaches them on the arm of a store employee. The employee guides Alex to stand in front of the mirrors and helps her step onto the pedestal. 

“You must be Susan, the second maid of honor,” the employee says. “I’m Amanda.” She offers the agent her hand.

Vasquez shakes the hand automatically. Not taking her eyes off Alex. 

“What do we think? It’s gorgeous, isn’t it?” Amanda comments. 

“Definitely. This is the one, Alex,” Kara answers. 

“Kara.” Alex rolls her eyes. “This is just the first one. We should probably look at more.”

“But it’s amazing.”

Alex studies the dress in the mirror. Then turns to Vasquez. “What do you think?”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s good. We should probably keep looking though. You don’t look sold.”

“Next dress?” Amanda asks. 

“Yes.” Alex answers. Amanda helps Alex down and to the changing rooms. 

Once Alex is out of sight, Vasquez can feel herself breathe slightly easier. 

“You okay?” Kara asks. 

“Yeah. Why?” Vasquez fiddles with her watch. 

“You were late.”

Vasquez tries a laugh and then tries not to grimace at how forced she hears it. “People can be late, Kara. Even me”

Kara studies the brunette’s face. “I’m told I’m a good listener, you know.”

“Lena tell you that?” Vasquez smirks.

“Yeah. We talk a lot.”

“Mhm.” Vasquez would love to tease the oblivious blonde some more, but Alex reappears, this time in an A-line gown with intricate lace and short sleeves. “Whoa.”

“Oh my god, Alex. This is the one.” Kara squeals as Amanda helps Alex onto the platform. 

Vasquez is vaguely aware of Alex’s laugh bouncing around her. Her heart is racing and she feels like the room’s temperature has increased tenfold. 

She can do this. This is only dress two of an unknown number. She’s better than this. She works for a secret government agency for Pete’s sake. She can help Alex pick out a wedding dress. 

Did someone say her name?

She can do this. 

She clears her throat. She blinks. 

Kara, Alex, and Amanda are staring at her. 

“What’d you say?” Vasquez asks. 

“I said this is why I need you. Every dress is _the one_ to Kara,” Alex repeats. “So what do you think?” Alex’s hand clasp on another in anxiety at her front. She twists in the mirrors to see every angle. 

Through the mirrors, Vasquez notes that half of Alex’s back is exposed and the lace work continues beautifully along the back of the dress. 

“I-uh - I really - it’s -“

“Speechless is a good sign.” Amanda comments to Alex with a smile. 

“Definitely. We need a dress that says: Maggie, I hope you have your vows written down because you’ll lose all conscious thought when you see Alex.” Kara says with determination. “And if Susan’s speechless, Maggie doesn’t stand a chance.”

Alex laughs, “Thanks, Kar.” She looks to the other agent. “Vas, you okay?”

Vasquez clears her throat. “Yeah, fine. I just gotta step out a minute.” She indicates toward the exit with her cell phone. She’s out the door not having heard any responses. 

She can’t do this. There’s no way. 

She nods to herself. Takes a breath. And goes back in. 

Kara and Alex, still in the wedding dress, are huddled together whispering. Amanda has disappeared to give them some privacy. 

Alex spots Susan first. “Vas, what’s going on?”

“I need to talk to you,” Vasquez answers resolutely. 

“Okay. Come on.” Alex heads toward the dressing rooms. She eyes Amanda at the front counter, who nods in acknowledgment of the new development. 

“I knew something was wrong when you were late. What’s up?” Alex asks as she closes the doors of the dressing room behind them. 

Vasquez takes a seat on the couch in the room. “I can be late, you know.”

“Pfft. You were on time when your sister went into premature labor because you decided to leave town a couple weeks early as a surprise.” Alex takes a seat on the couch. “What’s up with you?”

“I can’t do this.”

“Do what?” Alex chuckles. “All you have to do is drink champagne with my sister and talk about what I’m wearing. Honestly, I’m doing most of the work here.”

“Alex,” Vasquez says solemnly. 

“Sorry.” Alex turns serious. “You can tell me anything. You know that.”

“I love you.” 

Alex’s response is instant. And what Vasquez expects. Alex stands from the couch, putting distance between them. Her back to Vasquez. 

“I love you, Alex. And I need to ask you something.”

Alex whirls to face Vasquez. Her hands wring together at her stomach. “Susan.” The name leaves her lips with breathless anxiety. 

“Don’t worry.” Vasquez stands and forces a smiles. “I’m not gonna ask you to choose me. It’s completely obvious to me that Maggie makes you happier than I ever did.”

“You made me happy, Vas,” Alex whispers into the intimate moment. 

Vasquez holds up her hand. “You don’t need to defend your happiness, Alex.” Vasquez swallows around the lump in her throat. “So. I need to ask you… will you let me give up being your second maid of honor? I just - Al, I just can’t do all of this. And stand by your side at the end of that aisle. Do you understand?”

Alex clears her throat. “Yeah,” she whispers. “I’m sorry, Suz. I just thought you’re my best friend, besides Kara. And we’ve known each other forever, but I should have thought about our past and your feelings.”

“I get it. And it’s not all on you; I should have said no.” Vasquez sighs. “I’m gonna head out, okay?”

Alex nods and watches Vasquez head for the door.

“Vas,” Alex calls when the brunette is in the doorway. Vasquez looks to Alex expectantly, but all Alex can do is shake her head. 

Vasquez closes the door behind herself. 

Alex crumbles to the couch when she hears the click of the door. She scoffs with her head in her hands as she remembers she’s in a wedding dress. She takes a shuddering breath to keep her tears at bay.

“Alex?” Kara’s voice calls through the door as she taps on the wood.

“You can come in, Kar.”

“What’s going on? Susan just told me to come check on you and left. What happened?”

“Can you see if Amanda can reschedule this? Mom should be here anyway.”

“Why are you crying?” Kara sits next to her sister. 

“Oh. Sorry.” Alex wipes the escaped tears away quickly. 

“Alex.”

“Kara, please,” Alex begs. 

Kara studies her sister before answering. “I’ll call Eliza first and see when she can come and then I’ll talk with Amanda.”

“Thanks. I’ll just get out of this dress and we’ll go okay?”

Kara pulls Alex into a hug. Alex clutches the blonde. “Whatever it is, we can fix it.”

Alex chokes on a strangled, pathetic laugh as she shakes her head. Her sister - forever the optimist. But Alex isn’t so sure.

* * *

**Kara’s Apartment**

Kara’s worried. She’s worry-cleaned her whole apartment since being back. Without her super speed. 

And that was before receiving a call from Maggie. 

Alex had been quiet ever since leaving the bridal shop. Combined with Alex’s state in the bridal shop’s dressing room, Kara knew what it meant. 

Alex was internalizing something. And most likely beating herself up for it. 

Even worse, Kara was so busy watching Alex that she hadn’t realized that Alex was driving them toward her own apartment. Pulling up to Kara’s building, Alex told Kara that she needed to be alone. 

Kara wasn’t exactly fond of that idea, but it was what Alex apparently needed. And she knew she couldn’t push. Pushing would only frustrate and annoy Alex. Kara hoped that maybe Maggie would be able to get Alex to talk. 

Until then she’d just keep an ear on Alex. And worry-clean.

Maggie calls. She’s worried about Alex. She’s not one to worry if Alex asks her not to come over because she needs to be alone. But she tells Kara something in Alex’s voice and in the detective’s gut tells her something is up with Alex. 

Kara’s not too sure if she should go be with Alex and find out what’s going. She wants to, but she knows her sister needs time to process things before she can talk. 

So, she decides to do the next best thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one of what I think is my first multi-chap story on Ao3 is done. How are you all feeling?
> 
> Leave a kudos (kudo?) if you liked it and want to. Leave a comment if you want. You can even yell at me (respectfully) on twitter - @tvcrazed if you want. I'll be posting updates and/or teasers on current and future fics. So check it out if you want.
> 
> Stay safe and well,  
> TVCrazed :)


End file.
